


Easy Rider

by superslothic



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superslothic/pseuds/superslothic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mishima has another job for Kageyama before he goes to kidnap Drake's partner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Rider

Mishima-san glared at Kageyama with more interest than anger as he slowly released his desperate cling on his suit sleeve. Kageyama recognised that look well and wasn't surprised when it was followed by a lecherous smirk.

"I have a new job for you," Mishima said. He calmly removed Kageyama's hands from his person and took a seat at his huge leather office chair. Sitting there, backlit by the encroaching dusk and shadowed by the looming back of the chair, Mishima looked like the ultimate villain. 

Kageyama couldn't see Mishima's eyes through the glare on his glasses, but he was sure he was staring at him. He shivered as Mishima spread his legs with purpose, reached down slowly and unzipped the fly of his Armani suit pants. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed, stamping down the little voice in the back of his mind that was starting to sound suspiciously a lot like Tendou, that told him that this was all anybody really kept him around for. This was all he was really good for: a quick, easy fuck. He was good with his mouth and that was that. Still, he would take success where he could get it. He may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but he was smart enough to know that this was the only way he could keep his place in the world. 

Kageyama crossed the room and knelt at his boss' feet. He hesitated only a second before palming the other man's crotch, his cock springing to life under Kageyama's experienced hands. 

Mishima let out a pleased sigh as Kageyama fished his member out of its prison, exposing it to the cold office air. Kageyama's thumb massaging the underside of his penis felt exquisite, his breath stuttering against the slick head even more so. He reached out to brush Kageyama's soft black hair out of his face, then with the same motion, he pushed, hissed as that warm mouth pressed, yielded, swallowed him whole.

Of all his subordinates, there was none better than Kageyama. Adoration just short of desperation oozed from every pore of the man. What little shame he must feel was greatly overshadowed by wanton desire. Mishima barely had to ask to get him on his knees and panting. He was the most willing slave. 

Mishima's eyes rolled shut as Kageyama took him deep in his throat and moaned, his tongue working furiously, lapping at his sensitive skin like it was his only water in the desert. Mishima groaned and clenched his fingers in Kageyama's hair, pulling him back roughly only to shove him back down again. How he loved fucking Kageyama's face! He threw his head back as he came, gritting his teeth so hard they hurt, burying himself so deep in Kageyama's throat, he wasn't sure he could find his way out again.

When he came down from his release, it was to find Kageyama choking, struggling against his iron grip for air. Chuckling, he shoved his head off his lap, pushed him to the floor, coughing and gasping. He leaned back in his chair, steepling his hands in front of his face as he admired the view. Kageyama was red in the face, his chest heaving, his shoulders shaking, an unmistakable tent in his pants.

"I hope you're not tired, Captain," Mishima drawled, far from spent. He smirked as Kageyama turned to look at him over his shoulder. "There are still two things I need from you."

Kageyama slowly got to his feet and approached his boss again. Mishima took great pleasure in ripping open his fatigues, pushing them roughly off his hips. Kageyama was complacent as Mishima spun him around and bent him over his desk. Then without warning, he found his target and drove himself home. 

Kageyama's whimper sent spikes of pleasure from Mishima's ears all the way down to his cock. He was so hot inside, so tight, despite being so used. Mishima couldn't help but groan as he pounded into that tight ass, fucking him till he was raw. 

And Kageyama thrashed and moaned and pushed back, his fingers clawing into the wood of the desk, his eyes shut tight, his mind elsewhere, Yaguruma-kaicho... Yaguruma-kaicho! 

Kageyama's scream of release echoed in the large office. He bucked back, clenched around Mishima, sent him hurtling over the edge. Mishima's nails dug deep into Kageyama's hips as he climaxed a second time, his hips twitching against his ass as he released his seed deep inside him. 

After a few moments, Mishima pulled out, wiped himself off on Kageyama's pants and tucked himself back in. By the time Kageyama pulled himself together and turned around, Mishima was sitting in his chair, back to his usual immaculate self. 

"We need to convince Drake to join Zect," he said as if he hadn't been fucking Kageyama into oblivion not thirty seconds prior. "I want you to grab the girl."

Kageyama bowed, ignoring the way the semen in his ass squelched when he moved and the way his throat felt raw and the way his dignity was about to reach an all time low. "Yes, sir." 


End file.
